


Book About You

by southernbellesoccer



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernbellesoccer/pseuds/southernbellesoccer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Oneshot Request</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book About You

“What are you writing?” the blonde asks as she fills up the brunette’s coffee cup for the third time that morning. Ashlyn had seen the woman come in every day for the past two weeks.

“Huh?” Ali grunts, startled when she looks up to find the attractive waitress that has been invading her thoughts for the past couple of weeks.

Ashlyn chuckled and shook her head. “I asked what are you writing.” She said as she sat down at the chair across from Ali.

Ali blushed and tuck some hair behind her ear. “A book. I- I’m a writer. I guess.”

Ashlyn smirked at the brunette’s nervousness. “You guess?”

Ali blushed a deeper shade of red. “I mean, I was a creative writing major in college, but this is the first book that I’m trying to get published.”

“Oh, well it must be coming along pretty good. You’ve been in here every day working.”

“You noticed?” Ali called the blonde out on her stalking.

It was Ashlyn’s turn to blush. She shrugged. “Hard not to notice when I’ve refilled your cup a hundred times, same thing every time. Plus you’re beautiful, so you got that going for you.” She finished with a wink.

“Are you always this smooth?”

“Of course.”

Ali rolled her eyes and then pushed her laptop to the side so there wasn’t a barrier between her and the blonde. “My name is Ali.” She introduced herself.

“Ashlyn.” The waitress responded with a dimpled grin.

“I know, I saw your name tag when you served me coffee a hundred cups ago.”

They both laughed and Ashlyn went to stand from the table. “I have a lunch break in twenty minutes. Will you still be around? Maybe I could take you to get something other than coffee.”

Ali smiled up at Ashlyn. “That sounds really nice.”

“Awesome.” Ashlyn said with a wink and then made her way back up to the counter to fill another order.

Ali smiled as she went back to work on her computer. She was mid-sentence describing the intricate details of the tattoo that her main character had extending down her left arm. She was writing one of those romance/mystery novels. The main character, a female lawyer, had fallen in love with her female client who had been charged with murder. Ali was slightly embarrassed to admit that the description of the lawyer matched closely to the woman who had just asked her to lunch, but Ali had been so dry on ideas until she walked into the coffee shop and saw Ashlyn that she couldn’t resist. The forbidden love of the lawyer and the client kind of reminded Ali of what she was experiencing. She had this attraction for the young waitress but she knew her strict, rich, traditional parents wouldn’t appreciate her bringing home a waiter, much less a waitrESS. Her brother had come out as gay and her parents had cut him off.

“You ready to go?” Ashlyn said with a smile as she approached Ali’s table.

Ali looked up and quickly closed her laptop. “Sure, just let me pack my stuff up.”

Ashlyn led Ali out of the shop and started down the street. She took Ali’s bag from her hand and tossed it over her own shoulder.

Ali looked at her questioningly.

“The place I want to go is about a ten minute walk.” Ashlyn explained. “I don’t want my date having to carry her bag that far. It’s bad enough I gotta make you walk.”

Ali blushed slightly at Ashlyn calling it a date. “I don’t mind walking.”

“I still feel bad. I can’t afford a car right now. I’m trying to pay for school and I can barely afford my apartment rent and I have two roommates.”

“Everyone walks in D.C. No reason to feel bad. Where are you going to school?” Ali asked as they continued down the sidewalk.

“Georgetown.” Ashlyn answered simply.

“Georgetown? That’s prestigious.”

Ashlyn shrugged. “My test scores got me in. I grew up in this little town in Florida. My grandmother raised me. She always told me to do well in school because she wanted me to be able to go to college. I studied my butt off while I juggled playing soccer and basketball and being student body president.”

Ali smiled, she barely knew this girl but she was already proud of what she had accomplished. “Sounds like you deserve to be here then. What’s your major?”

“Pre-law.”

Ali’s mouth gaped open, she couldn’t believe that the person she was basing her character off of was actually going to be an attorney.

Ashlyn noticed Ali’s shock. “What? Is something wrong with pre-law?”

Ali closed her mouth and coughed lightly. “N-no.” she stuttered out. “That’s awesome.”

“So you told me what you majored in, but where did you go to school?”

“Penn State. My parents live here in D.C., so the poor writer returned home until she could get a job or a book published.”

“Do you mind me asking how old you are?”

Ali giggled. “Twenty three. You?”

“Twenty one. I’m a junior. So I have one more year of bachelor work and then I’ll go to law school.”

“Ugh, you’re such a baby. Now I feel old and disgusting. Like I’m a cougar or something.” The brunette joked.

Ashlyn laughed out loud. “I don’t mind it.” She said with a wink and stopped to open a door to a little restaurant. 

~~ Two Weeks Later ~~

Ali had continued to come to the coffee shop every day to work, and Ashlyn continued to ask her to lunch. She even made picnics for the two of them a few times because it was cheaper on the young college student then taking her out every day. Most of Ashlyn’s classes were in the late afternoon and at night so Ashlyn could work almost all day. This had prevented her from asking Ali out on a proper date.

“So what are you doing Saturday night?” Ali asked as they were walking back to the coffee shop after their Thursday lunch date.

“Study group.” Ashlyn said with a sigh.

“Ok, how about Friday after your last class?” Ali asked.

“Studying by myself for the test that I’m studying for at the study group on Saturday.”

Ali huffed. “Fine, what about Sunday night?”

Ashlyn shrugged. “I’ll probably just hang out at my apartment with my roommates and watch soccer.”

Ali let go of Ashlyn’s hand that she was holding and went to stand in front of her. “You can’t take a hint can you?”

Ashlyn scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, my parents aren’t home this weekend and I’m trying to find a time for you to come over so I can make you dinner. So we can have a proper date.” Ali let out in frustration.

“Oooohhhh.” Ashlyn let out in surprise and then a huge smile spread across her face. “Cool. I would love to come over on Sunday. What kind of wine should I bring?”

“Don’t bring anything. You’ll have to take a cab out there, you can’t walk. I’ll text you the address so you’ll have it.”

“Awesome. So does this mean you’re like…my girlfriend?” Ashlyn asked, suddenly shy.

Ali giggled. “I don’t know. Are you asking?”

Ashlyn nodded and then went to explain herself. “I mean, we’ve technically been seeing each other for lunch every day for two weeks. I feel like maybe that would be the next step.”

Ali smiled and leaned in to kiss Ashlyn on the cheek. “I would love to be your girlfriend.”

Ashlyn had a goofy grin spread across her face. “Cool. Well, I better get back to work and you better get back to writing. I’m still waiting for you to let me read that book of yours.”

“And I keep telling you that you won’t read it till it’s finished.” Ali said as she playfully shoved the blonde through the door of the coffee shop.

~~ Sunday Night ~~

The cab pulled up to the address Ashlyn had given and the blonde’s eyes went wide. It was a mansion. This couldn’t be right. She was about to call Ali to find out the correct address when she saw Ali walking out the front door. She went straight to the driver’s window and handed him her credit card to pay for the fare. Ashlyn stepped out slowly and the cab pulled off leaving the two women standing in the driveway.

“Hey! Glad you made it!” Ali said and went in to give Ashlyn a hug.

“Yeah, me too. I almost thought I had the wrong house. You didn’t tell me you were rich.” Ashlyn said, not trying to sound bitter, but she couldn’t hide her disappoint in finding out that Ali had kept this from her.

“I’m not rich. I’m a writer who hasn’t even written anything. My parents are rich.” Ali explained.

“Either way, I’m still about to step into the fanciest house I’ve ever seen, much less been in.”

“Come on. I’m in the middle of getting dinner ready.” Ali said as she grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and dragged her towards the house.

“You mean you don’t have people who cook for you.” Ashlyn jabbed. She couldn’t help it, the blonde was officially out of her comfort zone. She thought she had found a kindred spirit. Someone who was a struggling young woman like herself, someone who was trying to make something of themselves. She thought she had gotten to know Ali pretty well, but she suddenly felt like she didn’t know the girl that she had asked to be her girlfriend just 4 days ago.

“Stop teasing me.” Ali took her jab light heartedly as they entered the house.

Ashlyn looked around the mansion in awe as they made their way towards the kitchen.

“Do you want something to drink?” Ali asked as she dropped Ashlyn’s hand and headed towards the fridge.

“Wine would be good.” Ashlyn responded

Ali brought out a bottle of red wine and poured two glasses. “If you want, you can go into the living room and turn the television on. I know that soccer game you wanted to watch is on right now. It won’t take me too much longer to finish dinner.”

“Are you sure? I would hate to ditch you in here.”

Ali giggled. “I’m sure. And trust me, you don’t want to miss the chance to watch a game on my dad’s tv.”

“Ok.” Ashlyn said with a tight smile before grabbing her wine glass and heading to the living room they had passed on their way to the kitchen. Ashlyn looked at the tv and guessed it cost as much as three months of her apartment rent and she rolled her eyes. “Oh yes,” she mumbled. “wouldn’t want to miss my chance to watch a game on this.”

She turned the tv on and struggled to figure out how it worked but eventually landed on her ballgame. She settled back on the couch and then noticed an open laptop sitting on the coffee table, her girlfriend’s open laptop to be exact.

Her curiosity got the best of her, and she would later regret what she did next. She pulled the laptop closer to her and saw that it was pulled up to a writing document, Ali’s book to be exact. She began to read, she read, and read. Her jaw tightening a little more as she went through it.

“What are you doing?” Ali asked as she walked in.

Ashlyn turned around and stared at Ali. Not out of guilt for looking at her laptop, but out of anger. “What the fuck is this?!” Ashlyn spit out as she stood from the couch and pointed down to the laptop.

Ali looked at her confused and then she remembered she had been working on her book before Ashlyn got here. “You read it?” Ali asked in her own tone of anger now.

“Yes, I fucking read it. And-”

Before Ashlyn could even finish Ali was shoving her in the chest. “YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DO THAT!” Ali yelled at her.

“I HAD NO RIGHT!?! You are fucking using me as a character in your damn book, Ali! I didn’t have a right!? Your successful lawyer character grew up in a small town in Georgia and was raised by her aunt! How twisted are you that you would even use a form of my own backstory!?”

“Ashlyn.” Ali tried in a softer tone, this isn’t how she wanted her girlfriend to find out about this.

“NO, don’t try to make this better, Ali. Am I just some muse to you? Am I just some character that you’re pulling ideas from for your book? I thought you liked me! Because I really liked you, and then I get to your house and it’s nothing like you made your life out to be. You live in a fucking mansion while I can barely afford my rent and college! I feel like I don’t even know you.” Ashlyn finished before turning towards the door with every intention of leaving. She figured she would get away from the house and then figure out how to get home.

“Ashlyn, wait!” Ali called out. She was still mad about Ashlyn reading her material off her laptop, but she realized the blonde had even more of a right to be angry.

“Wait for what, Ali? Do you want me to model for the front cover of your book?” she made sure to get one more jab in.

“Ashlyn, I really like you. I’ve always liked you. The character just started off looking like you. I had spent two weeks in the shop, admiring you from afar, and the image of you just got stuck in my head when I was writing the character.”

“I don’t want to listen to this.” Ashlyn said and started to walk away.

“No, let me finish.” Ali begged and held on to Ashlyn’s arm. “When you asked me to go to lunch, I couldn’t believe it. I had literally been pining for you for weeks and now, the girl I had based my character off of, was finally asking me out. So I said yes. Because I liked you. Because I was attracted to you. Not because you were some character I wanted in my book. Then I got to know you. And I was inspired by you, I’m still inspired by you. You have worked so hard to get where you are. Harder than I’ve ever had to work. What’s so wrong with me wanting to create a character that has YOUR BEST qualities?”

Ashlyn sighed and Ali saw her relax a little bit. “You didn’t even bother to tell me.” she whispered out.

“And how do you bring that up on a casual lunch with someone you just met?” Ali said with a soft giggle.

That got Ashlyn to lightly chuckle. “Guess you’re right.”

“Do you forgive me?” Ali asked as she took a step closer to her girlfriend.

Ashlyn nodded. “I guess. I just…” Ashlyn took a deep breath. “I just want you to be honest with me. About your book, about your family, everything. Before I even read your book stuff, I felt like I had been lied to as soon as the cab pulled up to your house.”

“I’m sorry I made you feel that way.”

Ashlyn sighed and pulled Ali in for a tight hug. “So you wrote a book about me, huh.” Ashlyn stated with a smirk that Ali could feel against her skin.

Ali giggled and pulled back to look Ashlyn in the eye. “Yeah, I wrote a book about you.” She admitted before placing a kiss to the blonde’s lips.”


End file.
